From Within
by Espei
Summary: Kei, a young girl has been captured by the infamous Akatsuki and taken to their base. She now has to learn to cope with everyone and find a way to survive.
1. Cornered

"Yeah-yeah, I'll be home soon, alright?"

"You better be, he's getting mad."

"I know, I can feel it, believe me." I sighed as hit the 'end' button on my phone and slipped it back into my pocket.

_'God… talk about annoying. First I have a horrible day as it is at school. Teachers annoying all day, my book gets stolen by some fucking asses and- ... fuck my life, now someone's following me. I cursed as I walked down an alleyway. How the fuck am I supposed to get this idiot off my tail? Oh wait, I know.'_

I turned down random allies in order to confuse them as well as try to lose them. It was obvious the plan didn't work when I reached a dead-end. Slowly I turned my head to see my stalker standing there relaxed as ever in the shadows. _'Damn them…'_ I scowled in my head. They slowly approached me. I felt my heart beat faster and faster with every step they took. It ached; I became very anxious as they taunted me, going as slow as possible, taking in the fear radiating from me. "Would you quit teasing me already?! Who are you?" I growled half scared. They soon entered into the light. What I saw was astonishing to me. What is he doing here? What business could he possibly have with me? I wondered as I scanned the person now standing about 3 feet from me and towering a good foot or so above me. _'Shit am I short.'_ From the looks of it he seemed to be in his 20's or so. A black cloak with red stars covered his body. The only things visible were his head and feet. Though his face was covered by the straw hat, stringed paper hanging all around. He brought his right hand to his head slowly removing the hat. He dropped it to the ground and just stared blankly at me. Those gorgeous blood-red eyes, I felt them piercing through me. His hair was back in a low ponytail, black as night but shone like none other in the light. _'Amazing.'_ Was all I could conjure up in my head. "The Akatsuki eh?" He nodded at my question. "Well... What do you want?" Once I knew where he was from I wasn't as anxious. The Akatsuki, yeah they're known for murder and such, but really they're after only certain things/people. I know I'm not someone they'd kill, so I'm fine. Also the fact that I could sense his intentions helped calm my jumbled nerves a bit. All he did was stare at me, which bothered me. _'What the- Is he probing me? I... no way. He can't possibly be able to sense. I didn't think the Akatsuki was THAT powerful.'_

"Yes, we can sense. True you're in no real danger at the moment, but If you decide to make this difficult then you will be." He furrowed his eyes. I tilted my head a little and looked him in the eyes. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"I know nothing. Leader-sama told me to get you and that's exactly what I'm doing. I am told nothing besides my orders. "He slowly walked over to me. Being only three feet from me it wasn't much of a walk. Someone's taking their sweet ass time.

"H-hey, what do you think you're-" He cut me off by lifting me up over his shoulders and walking off. "Would you put me down! I have two feet; I know how to walk on my own!" I pounded his back with my fists. He didn't even come close to flinching; instead he ignored it as if it was nothing. Deciding to give up, I just hung over his shoulders like a sack of rice. Adrenaline still pulsing through my veins, I felt the need to move. Hanging there was killing me; I needed some sort of movement to happen. "Would you put me down already! I want to walk!" I scowled. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes with a glare. "Fiinnee." I gave a low growl as I placed my chin in my hands. Geez, what a grouch. Not long after my last complaint he decided to just drop me to the floor. I landed with a nice thud. _'Fuucckk, cement really hurts. Especially when you have a bony ass. What's his problem?'_

"W-t-f! You didn't have to do that 'ya know.." He just stared at me then turned and walked to a tree. He sat down, leaning against it. "What're you doing?" Not a word came from his tightly sealed lips. "For god's sake, why don't you ever respond!?"

"I have no reason to waste my energy talking to someone as pathetic as you." "If I'm so damn pathetic then why did you just reply? Huhh?" I smirked, he hissed and turned to look down the road. "Now answer this, what are we doing here?"

"Resting, it's dark."

"Faiill. Being part of the Akatsuki, you've no reason to fear night. You're tired, aren't you?" He didn't say a word.. yet again. "Figured."

"Do you ever fucking shut up!?" He snapped as he shot a death glare at me. _'Tch, asshole…'_

"Watch it." He growled while I walked away from him. Like I'm gonna stay near you. I thought while slowly sliding down the trunk of a tree. "Don't expect to be able to sleep long. We're leaving in a few hours. Got that?"

"Aye, aye Captain Jerk-off."

"..."

"Heheh, of course." I closed my eyes at that find myself to doze off very easily.

"Get up" I heard a half-pissed voice growl as something kept hitting my leg violently. Lazily I opened one eye and peered up at the figure hovering over me with evil eyes. "Whhaatt?"

"Let's go.. Now." He ordered with no emotion available. He turned away and began walking the path. "Coming your royal pain-in-the-ass." I muttered in a low and annoyed voice.

_'Holy crap, I sleep for like.. what? An hour and he's ready to go.. He's not a morning person either as far as I can see. Just perfect.'_ I complained in my head as I trailed behind him. "Hurry it up dammit." He cursed. I just brushed it off and continued to walk at my own pace... that is until he decided to slow down and grab me by the arm dragging me along. Arguing with him was out of the question, I was in no mood to deal with his wise ass at that moment. Being basically kidnapped was enough. _'Sis definitely isn't going to be too happy about this. I don't even wanna begin to think of how brother will react.'_ I shuddered at the thought and sighed. It had to have been about three hours later when we finally came to a stop. He walked over and stood in front of- "A rock... ? You can't be serious..." Without even so much as glancing at me, he made some unfamiliar hand-signs and the rock slowly moved aside, a commotion came about on the other side. Once it was fully opened some odd amount of shady characters could be seen standing there. One tapped his foot impatiently as my kidnapper approached him casually. "So... I see you decided to take your sweet ass time." The one in front said annoyed. "No, she was more trouble then I thought. Trying to evade me with stupid little tactics."

"Well if you picked up the pace then maybe she wouldn't have."

"She didn't even realize I was there until the last minute, which was when she tried to pull a quick get-away." The shaded character in front turned their head to look at me. A chill ran down my spine as a pair of bright orange eyes gave a cold stare. "Tell me, how old are you Kei?"

"How did-"

"I know your name? Why Kei, I'm the Leader of this group. These idiots follow everything I say. The name's Pein, but if I ever hear you call me that, I'll personally take care of you. Leader-sama is how you'll be referring to me." "What makes you think I'll call you that?" I asked sternly with a questioning look. His faced twisted from anger and he clenched his hands together. "You'll do so or die." He stated bluntly. I just backed-up a few steps as I felt his anger radiate from him immensely.

_'Holyfuck. He'd actually do it too... What the hell have I gotten myself into? No, I didn't do this. That emotionless fuck dragged me into this… literally!'_ I practically cursed him out. "Itachi, I expect better from you next time. Take this long again and you'll face the consequences."

_'Ohh, so that's his name. Itachi eh? I love how I find this out now. Jackass.'_ Pein walked away not long after death threatening Itachi. Most of the others followed, one decided to stay though. "Ah, so your name is Itachi? How come I was never told this?" He looked at me and practically snapped. "What makes you think you have the right to know my name!? My job was to capture you and bring you back in one piece, not to become your friend!" He walked off without another word. I stood there shaking my head. "Geez, no need to be so prissy about it."

"Ahh, don't mind him, he gives everyone the cold shoulder and such." A warm hand gripped my shoulder lightly. I turned to see a-

_'Is that a girl?'_ I wondered as I looked them up and down. Their yellow hair was half up in a ponytail while the rest was down. They had girlish features and a sweet smile. "The name's Deidara. And for your information, I'm NOT a girl un!"

"Uhh.."

"Sorry, I had to get that out there. Most people think I'm a girl un.."

_'Wow, I thought he read my mind for a second there. That definitely startled me. No.. the fact that he's a guy probably startles me more. What the hell is with him? Talk about gay.'_

"Right. I'm Kei."

"Hmm, welcome to the Akatsuki then Kei un."

"Thanks, I think." I chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to say next. "I've got a question."

"Yeah un?"

"Well first off, what's with you saying 'un' all the time?"

"Force of habit really." He shrugged. "Hmm, alright then. And second, what the fuck is his problem?" He sighed and took a deep breath in. "Well.. He's not exactly the 'open' type. Normally Itachi is a lot worse, but I guess he's in a decent mood today. Really the only thing we know about him is that he's mostly a loner. Apparently he-"Deidara was cut off by a person with an orange twisted mask on attacking him. "What the- Tobi un!"

"Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got the CD!" He shouted happily at Dei. "That's great, but would you get the hell off un!" He growled shoving off the masked man. "God. Sorry about that Kei. This is Tobi un." He nodded toward him. I looked at him baffled. "Why does he wear the mask?"

"'Dunno, he came to us like that un."

" Ah, I see. Well hi there Tobi, I'm Kei." I smiled and waved. "Hi! Does Kei not like Tobi's mask?" He nodded at me childishly. I shook my head and chuckled. "No, it's not that. I was just wondering why you had it." I stuck my tongue out at him and he tackled me to the ground giving me a hug. "Well, I see you're very friendly. Wow, I sound as if I'm talking to a dog." My eyes widened. Dei laughed at me as Tobi jumped off giggling. Tobi quickly got up and ran off as if something was about to happen somewhere else._ 'Odd…'_

"Hmm... right, what was I saying?"

"Ohh, something about Itachi."

"Oh yeah! Itachi's very mysterious un. The only hardcore facts we have about him is that he killed his whole clan. Apparently he did it because he wanted to test his power out; also he seemed to hate them. Doing this left his little brother all alone un. He know hates Itachi, he plans to kill him someday. Itachi's happy about the fact that his brother hates him, no one knows why. That's basically-"

"Wait... you're telling me he... he killed his entire clan... ?"

"Well... yeah un."

"How.. Where did he get the guts or will to do something like that? It's so baffling..."

"We don't know. He was Anbu Captain at the age of 13 so he's a fearless person, willing to kill those who oppose him un." I stared at Dei in total shock. Thoughts raced through my head non-stop. I could feel the cold formation of tears in my eyes. At this point Dei was turned around and looking out over the cliff. Yes, the base had been located near a cliff; it had a great view and was high up, out of reach. "So far there's been no record of anyone getting remotely close to him un. He opens up to no one. Only person he'll actually have a conversation with is Kisame since that's his partner; he'll even talk to Leader-sama, but that's only to get orders un." The tears now threatened to fall from my eyes. Soaking in all this information was difficult, so much to comprehend. I sank to the ground, onto my knees. My hands covering my eyes, hiding the cold drops of water that were now staining the ground below me. Dei turned around to find me on my knees, crying. "Kei I-"

"What the fuck is your problem!?" An angry voice roared from behind me. I could see Dei's shocked face, he was almost scared. I turned my head to see a pissed Itachi. "You had no fucking right to tell her that! It's called personal information!"

"She has every right to know un!"

"No she doesn't! That's my information to share, which I never planned to. Damn you Deidara! Thanks for reminding my why I hate you so much!" He spat at him. Dei was taken aback by this statement. "Wait a second... how is this none of my business? I'm part of the group; if everyone else knows then I have every right to!"

"No, that's personal info that only I have the right to tell." Itachi hissed as he walked off, dragging Dei along with him.

**Itachi's POV**

_'This fucking asshole is gonna get it big time!'_

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"What un? She has every right to know if we know un." I death glared him as he stood there proud as ever. "Hold your tongue. This is my business; I share it with whom I please." I hissed. He shook his head and started to walk off. "Keep your mouth shut next time!" He waved his hand in the air ignoring me. I stood there, my boiling blood pulsing through my veins. "That little thing didn't need to know." I muttered to myself quietly. _'I wonder what she thinks of me now... Bah, she already thinks I'm an ass for how I acted- Wait, what the fuck, I shouldn't care; I don't care...'_


	2. Learning

**Kei's POV**

_'Ahhh, I hope Itachi's not going too hard on him.'_ I thought worrying about poor Dei. Soon I saw a shadowed figure walking towards me. "Dei."

"Yo un." He waved at me casually. "What'd he say?" I asked slightly worried. "Nothing, its fine un."

"Well... I'm sorry."

"You deserve to know un. It's no problem."

"Thanks." I nodded and got up. _'Itachi, you better not have done anything. I'll hurt you if you did. He was only helping me and filling me in on things. I asked, don't punish him...'_ Suddenly I felt something I've never felt before; loneliness, sadness, anger all in one. "Who... Oh my god, Itachi's." I whispered to myself. _'What's with him? He's mister pain-in-the-ass. There's no way he's feeling these things.'_ As I walked into the HQ someone came in front of me and just stared. "Can I help you?" I blinked. They motioned for me to follow them; I didn't question anything and did. Soon I found myself in front of a door marked with the number '7' on it. "Where are we?"

"Your room." They replied calmly. "Ah, and you are?"

"Right, I'm Sasori. Guessing you're Kei, right?" He looked at me relaxed. "Yep, sure am. Thanks for bringing me here. Appreciate it." I smiled and walked in. "No problem." Sasori walked off minding his own business once again. It wasn't very long before I felt someone outside my door once again. "Come on in Tobi." I stated blankly. "How'd you-"

"I'm like that bastard Itachi, I can sense things. It's kinda something that runs in the family, if you can say that." I chuckled. "Ah, how do you like your room?" "It's nice… wait, why are you acting so different? You're not normally like this at all."

"Err, split personality?" He snickered. "Woww." I shook my head. He walked over to my bed and sat down. "So, like it here?" Tobi stated sarcastically while laying back. "Well I'm glad you seem to like my bed and yeah, it's interesting. Everything's good… except for Itachi, he's got some serious problems."

"Well we all know that. No one can get close to him... Hmmm."

"Ohno, what are you thinking?" I glared at him. He looked at me; a giant grin creeping across his face. "Oh, nothing, just that since you're a girl.."

"Yeahh?"

"Well… you can get close to him. You're very pretty and he seems shocked that you're not afraid of him, so let's see what happens."

"Ehh? Like I'd wanna get close to him." I scowled. "He's an ass."

"He may be an ass, but I know for a fact that he's got a good heart." Tobi gleamed with the brilliance of a proud father. "Uhh, I'm not gonna ask." I chuckled walking into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror brushing my hair. "Getting ready for bed already?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. It's been an interesting day for me. I wonder what my sister is doing, I'll bet her and my brother are flipping the shit right now. God, how I'm glad I'm not home. My brother would probably eat me alive." I shuddered at the mere thought of that happening. My brother being a cannibal? Last thought I ever wanted to cross my mind. He's bad enough as it is. "For what?"

"Being late. But now that I've basically been kidnapped I have somewhat of an excuse. I'll have to go home tomorrow and explain myself."

"Uhh, no. Once you're here, you're not allowed to leave. Not until you gain our trust at least."

"What!?"

"You're not allowed." I glared at Tobi who didn't seem to be fazed at all._ 'Ahhh, what do I do now?! Sis is gonna kill me.'_ I brought my hand to my face. Tobi had quietly and swiftly walked over to me placing a warm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry; gaining our trust shouldn't be a problem for you." I couldn't actually see it, but from his tone it seemed at if he were smiling. I was glad that he seemed to already trust me somewhat, but what about the others... especially their leader. _'Pein… he's more trouble then he's worth. How am I supposed to gain his trust now? Sheesh. I need some air.'_

"Thanks for everything Tobi. I'm gonna go outside for a bit though. I need some fresh air."

"Fine, no wandering far."

"Yeah-yeah dad."

"Dad?"

"That's what you're acting like." I smirked walking out. I felt him shake his head. On my way outside I passed by Itachi._ 'Fucking jack- Huh? What's this.. he, he does want someone to know. I don't get that, everyone in this HQ knows. Wait.. he wants someone to know.. Everything? I wonder what 'everything' is.'_ Without even doing so much as saying hi, I walked out and over to the cliff. Looking out there was the most beautiful sunset ever; something that could bring tear to anyone's eyes. Such a sight. The entire HQ seemed to have become a haven just then for me. True all the people were really weird, but it was better then being with my brother. Reigen Kuso, heir of the Family Clan. Our father, Kikotsu Kuso, died over a year ago. He was extremely powerful since he was the leader of our clan. Although he was powerful, he was gentle and kind-hearted. Unlike our brother, being the snob and leader he is, acts like an ass to us; brutal training constantly, while balancing out school and a normal life. Unfortunately he's heir to the throne of our clan, which is so little that we can hardly consider it a clan. A massacre happened nearly 10 years ago, we were all young. The clan fought bravely, they were strong too, but sadly the ones who attacked us were stronger. They came from far away; we were a great threat all over since we quickly rose to the top. Turning us into nothing but the passing wind to people was their plan. Had they succeeded, me, my sister and brother wouldn't be here. Father protected everyone with his life, but in the process we lost many men. This hurt us all of course, but we kept going. That was… until that dreadful day over a year ago. Someone who'd been hunting us down for quite some time had snuck into the compound, slaughtering anyone they passed. They came to my father's room and attacked in the middle of the night. They didn't kill him right away; instead they poisoned him with something we've never seen, so there was no way of saving him. My medical skills at the time were very poor, they still are too. Sis is the fighter of the family. I know some things myself, but not like her. I have a companion that helps me because of this fact. Our brother wasn't meant to fight or anything, he can, but prefers to make us do it. So now we're known as the King's Guardians. How this name came to pass as being ours, we don't know. But it's something that became familiar to everyone, so it stuck. And now here I am, standing on the edge of a cliff staring at a sunset. Brother will be sure to have my head in the end. That's something I'll worry about when the time comes. For now…

"Kei un!" I turned around to see Deidara jogging toward me. "Aye Dei. What's up?"

"Come on in, it's dinner time un." He smiled while grabbing my wrist and dragging me in before I could even think of a reply. Something like 'No thanks, I'm not hungry.' Or 'That's alright, I'll find my own food later.' I sighed as I was brought into a room full of-

"Who the..." Looking around the room I saw a bunch of total idiots. There was one guy who was blue, another looked like a Venus fly-trap, one had blood-red hair, some guy had waayy too much hair-gel in, then there was on who seemed to be counting a whole wad of money. Wow.

"Oh, right. That's Kisame, Zetsu -"

"Sasori, him I know, he brought me to my room." I winked at him playfully. "Alright then, the rest is Hidan, Kakazu and-"

"Itachi.." I glared at him as I began to walk out. "Woah, where are you going?"

"To my room" I stated bluntly. "How come un?"

"I'm not staying in the same room as that ass. I'm sorry; I don't plan on forgiving him anytime soon. Speaking of which, you're missing someone."

"Oh yeah.. Tobi un. That's fine, he'll come soon. Knowing him, he's probably going through someone's- TOBI UN!" With that Deidara ran off down the halls. I shrugged and walked down the halls to my room. Sighing, I walked in to find Tobi sitting on my bed. "Uhh, what are you doing in here still?"

"Wha? I left, I came back to ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you ever gonna forgive him?"

"Itachi?" He nodded as a 'yes'. "No. Not until he decides to come to me with an explanation." I retorted. Tobi got up to walk to the door; before he did he looked at me for a long second then left._ 'Odd.'_ I gave a weird look at the door then walked over to my dresser. "Sighsigh, what am I gonna do? I feel guilty, but at the same time I don't." I spoke to myself silently. At the door I heard some shuffling noises. "Who's there?" My voice echoed throughout the room, the shuffling noises came to a sudden pause. "I know someone's out there, who is it?" Starting to get pissed I walked toward the door knowing I'd scare them into saying something. "It-it's me un."

"Oh, why didn't you just say something?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd get mad or something." Casually the door opened, he stood there with a plate of food in his hand and a giant smile on his face. "Here's your plate, I made sure they left some for you un."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"You have to eat."

"No I don't." I glared at him. He tapped his foot. Noo, that's not gay at all Dei. I shook my head taking the plate from him. "Alright, fine, I'll eat."

"Good, I'm staying here to make sure you do." I sighed as he pulled a chair in front of me and sat in it. "Yeah yeah." Reluctantly I began to eat the food sitting on the plate in front of me. "Mmm, this is good. Who made it?" I questioned with a half full mouth. "Itachi did."

"What?! And you gave me some?! He probably poisoned it!"

"Oh calm down un, we're all alive so you'll be fine." Dei whacked my leg. "Hey, hey, watch it there buddy." I hissed coldly. "Someone doesn't like being touched."

"Not by people I've just met." He gave me an icy look, and then got up to leave. "Well sorry for trying to be friendly un."

"Wait I-"

"Forget it, enjoy." He stated coldly before walking out. I face-palmed before getting up to run after him. I stood in the middle of the hallway with a dumbfounded look on. Sasori came waltzing over and stared at me. "Troubled?" "Yeahh, where does Dei go when he's upset?"

"His room, why?"

"No reason." I dashed past Sasori, down the hall and stood in front of his door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked. "Dei?"

"Go away."

"Dei... I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"How do you know?"

"Everyone always says that.."

"Just let me in.."

"Fine." I heard lazy footsteps make their way to the door. A sudden clicking noise came and the door swung open with Dei walking back over to his bed. "I'm going to say it again, I'm sorry."

"Stop lying."

"DEI! I'M NOT LYING! I didn't mean to say that, I just... I'm not very trustworthy of others."

"All I did was whack your leg playfully and you snapped!"

"And that's why I'm saying sorry! God!"

"..."

"You know what, it's your choice whether or not you accept the apology, I'm wasting my time here obviously. 'Bye." I stomped out of the room, down the hall and out the door. _'Damn! I can't do anything right here, can I?!' _I looked up to the stars and closed my eyes. _'Kami… Please. Let something good happen tomorrow..'_

"What are you doing?" An emotionless voice came from my side. I didn't even bother to reply since I knew who it was. "I asked you a question.."

"What the fuck do you want!?"

".."

"Go away and leave me alone." Yet he decided to stay where he was. "You just don't know how to listen, do you?" He death glared me. I shot one back and turned facing away from him. He knelt down putting his hand on my side to roll me onto my back again. "Stop!"

"Then answer me."

"It's note of your fucking business!"

"Now you know how I feel.."

"What?"

"My past was none of your business but you seem to have made it so. Now answer me."

"This is totally different!"

"How so?"

"You're harassing me!"

"Yes, I'm harassing you." He rolled his eyes, and then stood up walking off. "Jackass." I muttered under my breath. I felt a chill run down my spine and knew it was another death glare from the infamous block of ice.

**Itachi's POV**

_'That little wrench. She's going to learn to listen to me sooner or later. Better sooner then later. She's trying my patience very quickly.' _I walked towards the HQ, I suddenly stopped realizing something. _'Why do I even care whether she listens to me? Oh right, everyone should.'_ I smirked to myself as I entered, the now dark, HQ. As I reached my room I found Deidara standing outside. "Can I help you?"

"What's going on with you and Kei un?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing.."

"Sad?"

"No, she's just annoying."

"She didn't even do anything un!"

"I'm sorry, you're right, you're annoying. You told her my past without my permission."

"She deserves to know about everyone so she doesn't insult anyone un!"

"No, she should ask everyone what she needs to know instead of you giving out our personal information."

"You're the only one who blew up or even cared un."

"..." Dei nodded with a look of satisfaction. That look pissed me off so much._ 'So you think you've won? Maybe this time.. but next time, you won't. Believe me.' _I hissed in my head as I entered my room. Dei turned around walking off.


	3. Changes

**Kei's POV**

Lazily I got up and stared out one more time before I turned around bumping into Dei. "Woah." I shook my head. "Watch it un."

"What do you want Dei? Haven't I had enough?" I growled. He put his hand on my shoulder gently and looked at me seriously. "What?" Suddenly I was pulled into a warm embrace, I melted. "Dei…"

"I'm sorry un.."

"Wh-"

"I didn't mean to act out. I overreact a lot."

"It's alright." I hugged back quickly and pushed off. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Mhm." He smiled. "Awesome. I'm going to bed though, I'm beat."

"Alright, goodnight un."

"Night." I smiled sweetly then made my way to my room. Once I reached it I ran onto my bed and curled up under the blankets. "Mmm, feels so goodd."

_'That didn't sound wrong at all.'_ I laughed at myself. Slowly my eyes closed, and my mind began to wander.

**~ Kei's Dream ~**

-a smacking noise echoes throughout the room- "How DARE you!" I held my cheek as I fell to the ground crying. "Reigen-sama, why did you do that to her? She was taken, it couldn't be he-"

"Hold your tongue, or you're next." He shot my older sister a death glare like none other. Slowly I stood up, tightening my fists. "Don't yell at onee-chan!" I scowled in my small, innocent voice. He snapped his head around only to glare at me and slowly raise his hand. "Reigen, touch her and die." Came a soft, yet stern male voice from behind me. "Who're you?" I turned around to see a tall shadowy figure hovering over my small body. I felt smaller then the world with the figure standing there. "I asked you a question, now answer!"

"I don't answer to the likes of you. I suggest you take your leave now." The figure growled angrily. They came out into the light and stood next to me looking me in the eyes. Slowly I began to fall unconscious.

**Itachi's POV**

_'Fuck him, now that stupid girl knows about my past.. well somewhat. She didn't need to know any of it!' _I laid down in bed, looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3am. _'Just perfect.'_ I scowled in my head before finally closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep.

**~ Itachi's Dream ~**

-a smacking noise echoes throughout the room- "What was that?" I asked myself as I looked around, confused. _'Where am I? This isn't the HQ at all, it's... it's a house. But who's?'_ Walking to a door that stood only 5 feet from me, I slowly entered it only to see a girl on the floor crying, another speaking defensively to a guy who was ready to punch her. "Don't yell at onee-chan!" the girl on the ground scowled through her tears. She stood up slowly with tightening fists. The guy snapped his head to look at the girl, and slowly raised his hand. "Reigen, touch her and die." I hissed at him. _'How did I know his name? What's going on?'_

The girl on the ground turned and looked up at me. _'Kei?! What the fuck is this?!'_

"Who're you?" Reigen demanded. I just looked him up and down, trying to figure out what this was. His patience was tried. "I asked you a question, now answer!" he demanded once again. "I don't answer to the likes of you. I suggest you take your leave now." I switched on my Sharingan, than stood next to Kei, looking her directly in the eyes. I could see that she was questioning my appearance, I was as well. She slowly fell over, slowly going unconscious. I quickly slipper my arm under the middle of her back and caught her, gently placing her down. "What did you just do to my sister?!" I looked up at the girl standing near Reigen. "She's fine, just asleep."

"How DARE-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, don't ever fucking touch her again. Got that?"

"Who're YOU to tell ME what to do?" He glared at me. "I'm your worst nightmare. Now don't do it again." I stated plainly and quietly took my leave.

**~ End Dream ~**

"Kei! Kei!" Tobi bellowed as he ran past my door and went to slam on hers. _'Fuck you..'_ Slowly I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching. The clock read 10am. I sighed as I got up, slipped my cloak on and went to the door. Outside everyone was making their way to the kitchen for breakfast since Tobi was running around screaming. "Keeii!"

"Tobi shut the fuck up. Obviously she's tired, you idiot. Now go."

"But...but...Tobi wanted to wake Kei up for breakfast. Tobi wants to eat with Kei!"

"..." I just glared at him. He lowered his head after a few seconds and walked off. After he left, I walked over to Kei's door, slowly twisted the knob and quietly opened it to see her lying in bed, fast asleep. _'Good, she's fast asleep. Now I don't have to hear her mouth rambling on about my past.'_ I left the room, steadily closing the door, and made my way to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down eating. 'Pathetic' I sat across from Hidan, who was giving me "looks" as usual. I sighed.

**Kei's POV**

I woke up to a very dark room. _'Well that's pleasant.' _I thought well sitting up and stretching. "No windows... love it." Lazily I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom dragging my feet the whole way._ 'Ugg, I'm soo hungry. I hope they have something good to eat.' _My stomach growled. I finally got out of the bathroom to find Dei standing in front of me smiling. I slowly raised my hand, put it on his shoulder, and scratched my head with my other hand. "Is there any food?.."

"Yep un." He said calmly, still smiling. "'Kay.. Wanna take me to it?.."

"Ok." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I followed like a brainless zombie. _'God.. so hungry.. And tired. Dizzy..' _We arrived at the Kitchen where everyone was gone but Tobi, who was hiding behind the table, along with Hidan and Itachi, who were standing, facing each other in fighting stances. "Oh look.. They're playing a game.. How nice." I attempted a smile. "No, they're fighting!" Dei stood in front of me protectively. It took a good 10 minutes for those words to sink in enough to wake me up. "Wait… What?! They're fighting?!"

"Oh jesus... Delayed much un?!"

"Shut up, what's going on?" I peered from behind him to see Itachi on the floor with a bloody mouth and torn clothes. Hidan on the other hand was sprawled out on the counter, bloody chest and face, half passed out. "Jashin.. give me strength..." He murmured. Suddenly he jumped off the counter, raised his scythe and began to charge toward Itachi, who attempted to get up but slipped on fallen food. I heard Tobi laugh from behind the table. _'Itachi!' _I ran from behind Dei, and stood in front of Itachi. Hidan, being only a mere two feet from him, couldn't stop. The most he was able to do was move his scythe, hitting me with the opposite end in the stomach, knocking me unconscious. The last thing I heard was someone screams my name and then everything went black.

**Itachi's POV**

"Stupid girl! She had to get in the way!" Hidan spat at her as she lay on my stomach in between my legs unconscious. _'Yeah, and she had to land there too...'_ I sighed heavily before moving her so that she way sideways and picking her up bridal style. _'At least she's light.' _"Where the fuck are you going you chicken?! We're not fucking done here Jashin dammit!"

"We are now. Can't you see what you fucking did?!" I hissed, glaring at him. Looking down at her as she lay in my arms so still, she seemed so innocent. _'She really is somethi-... Fuck that, I'm not even gonna think it.'_ I began to walk to her room when Dei ran in front of me and looked at her. "Let me have her un. I don't truth you with her."

"... Move."

"No, let me have her un."

"..." I walked around him and continued to make my way to her room. Once I was there, I went in and placed her on the bed before taking my leave. Upon my exit, Dei rushed in, I watched as he knelt beside her bed watching her. "Pathetic" I muttered. I went outside to the cliff where I usually go. It was my personal spot that no one knew about... yet. _'Knowing that little rat, she'll figure it out sooner or later.'_ I sighed. _'At least she's good for keeping her mouth shut, that much I got out of that damn useless probe.'_ I shook my head, than jumped into the nearby tree, sitting on a thick branch, watching the horizon, thinking.

**Kei's POV**

_'Ugghh, what the hell happened? My head is killing me...' _I questioned myself as I finally came to. My eyes fluttered open to a dark room as usual. _'Yay, more darkness.' _I could feel someone else in the room with me. _'Who?' _Turning my head, I saw a sleeping Dei. _'Aw, he's so adorable.' _Casually I placed my hand on his head, softly rubbing it. He stirred a bit and I stopped. Instead of going back to sleep though, he fully woke up. "Kei un?"

"Yeah?"

"You're ok un!"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You got slammed in the stomach by Hidan's scythe really hard. Luckily he switched sides before he hit you un. He was ready to tear Itachi apart with it."

"Oh... Omg, that's right! Is Itachi ok?"

"I don't know un. He kind of left after putting you down."

"He brought me to my room? Did he drug me or anything?"

"No un, he seemed kind of sad."

"What? Why?"

"Not sure un."

"I'm gonna go find out, now I'm worried... though I don't know why, he's been nothing but rude to me." I sighed yet again. '"Everyone deserves a second chance."' My father's words echoed in my head. I knew what I had to do, so I painfully got up. Dei stood up to help me; I used him as a leaning post until I could get my balance. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He smiled back as I walked off a little wobbly. _'I'm still in my damn shorts and tank; I hope it's not too cold out...' _Making my way outside wasn't hard, but figuring out where Itachi was, now that was the challenge. _'Dammit, where the hell is- Oh, wow, duh.'_ Once I finally located him, I walked over, half tripping with every step. _'Damn stomach.' _I stopped for a moment, did a bit of chi-gung on my lower stomach, than continued. Once I was close by, he shifted slightly. "So I see you know I'm here."

"..."

"What? Am I not allowed to come out here?"

"Go away..."

"What the hell? I came to see if you were ok. Dei said you seemed sad."

"He knows nothing! Now go away!"

"... Make me."_ 'I probably shouldn't have said that.'_ He jumped down, walked over to me and stared me in the eyes angrily. I just stared back. _'His eyes are so gorgeous.. that red is amazing. Like the color of blood.' _I became lost in his eyes, I felt the distance between our faces closing. That angry look in his eyes disappeared and became soft, loving. "Keeii!" A distant voice shouted snapping us back to reality. "What... What just..."

"Keeeiii!"

"Who the hell is calling me?"

"I think it's Tobi.." His tone was a mix of shock and sadness. "Ita-"

"Go. I don't need anyone finding this place.."

".. Fine." I left without any other questions, he needed his time alone and I needed to see who was shouting my name. I arrived back at the HQ to find Dei wandering about looking for something. "Uhm, Dei?"

"There you are!"

"What?"

"Hidan has something he wants to say un." I nodded in response as I casually followed him inside._ 'This can't be good..' _Inside, he led me to the living room where Hidan sat next to Kakazu, who was counting his money like normal. _'Obsessive idiot.' _I chuckled. Hidan snapped his head up at me with a pissed face. I looked him in the eyes. "So?"

"What?" He asked in a pissed tone. ".. Dei said you wanted me."

"Fuck, that's right.. Look, I'm sorry.."

"For?"

"What the fuck do yo- For hitting you.."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fuck-.. It's not fine." At this point I was in shock, he was trying his hardest not to curse and to be nice. "Ok, we both know it's nearly impossible for you not to curse, so just do it before you have a total breakdown and go on a rampage. "No.. Jashin says I must be nice..."

"Jashin...?"

"His God." Kakazu stated without looking up. "Oh?"

"Yes, and he says I have to be nice.. Or no more power..."

"Wow.. Ok, I accept your apology, its fine. You tried to stop it, so don't worry about it. And tell Jashin I say thank you?"

"Hn."

"Alright then." With that I walked off to my room with a dazed look on my face. _'What just happened?... First Itachi almost kisses me... and then Hidan had to be- Wait.. Itachi almost kissed me? Wtf?!'_ I shook my head violently in the hallway. "Uhh.. I'm not even gonna ask." Sasori stated as he stood in front of me confused. I looked up at him and smiled innocently before dashing into my room. He shook his head and walked off._ 'Shhiitt. I can't believe that almost happened!' _I shut my door, went to my bed and laid down trying to contemplate everything for once. _'Are we getting that close or something? I mean.. Yeah I think he's an ass.. But.. Those eyes, those beautiful blood red eyes. They just captured me, I hate it..' _Slowly I turned onto my side facing the wall. _'No, he hates me though.. So it's not possible..'_


End file.
